This invention relates generally to cooling stacks of integrated circuits.
Stacking of multiple integrated circuit chips may improve integrated circuit functionality, while at the same time reducing space requirements. As transistor dimensions shrink, the stacking of heat producing integrated circuits will increase heat dissipation problems. Conventional integrated circuit technologies may not be able to adequately remove the amount of heat generated from stacking a series of heat producing chips.
Thus, there is a need for better ways of cooling stacks of integrated circuits.